stage_select_instruction_manualfandomcom-20200215-history
Dyna Man
Background Dyna Man joined Stage Select early August 2019. From the account's creation to November 8th, 2019, the account exclusively posted images accompanied by a text description. Posts usually only consisted of one image, with the occasional comic. Starting November 19th, 2019, the account switched to video-based tweets, with the videos being made using the Game Maker Studio engine "Megamix Engine", a branch of the existing "Mega Engine" Game Maker engine designed for making fangames styled after the NES Mega Man games. One-off jokes are common, but are just as likely to become part of the account's lore. Character Information While often rather laid-back, Dyna Man is eager to throw himself into dangerous situations when given the opportunity, which has resulted in both great success and horrible failure. When observing other Stage Select members, however, he's much more cautious about what risks their actions may hold, though he doesn't physically intervene. Character Relationships Spark Man - While their first interaction was rough (consisting of a t-posing battle that Spark Man won by a landslide, leaving a flattened Dyna Man to walk himself to a hospital), Dyna Man and Spark Man's relationship has improved considerably since then. While he usually stays in his own home, Dyna Man will sometimes head to the Stage Select Mansion to hang out with Spark Man (usually right before something strange happens). Dark Man 1 - Dark Man 1 and Dyna Man have been sworn enemies since day 1 (well, technically day 2, but still). Dark Man 1 is always the first to act in quarrels between the two, but Dyna Man tends to retaliate much more intensely. Dark Man 1's schemes range from simple pranks (such as slipping garlic butter into Dyna Man's coffee, or taking an embarrassing picture of him) to violent (such as gathering wasps to attack Dyna Man's house, or teaming up with everyone who has bad blood with Dyna Man with the intent of k-wording him). Dark Man (2) - Despite Dyna Man's hostile relationship with Dark Man 1, the few interactions he had with Dark Man 2 (AKA Dark Man) prior to the latter getting trapped inside a Game Boy Advance had no malice involved. They even had a Megalovania dance-off at one point. CRORQ - CRORQ is Dyna Man's father. While he tries to be a caring parent, he struggles due to his tendency to speak loud enough to send Dyna flying out the window. Boobeam - Ever since Dyna Man encountered this stray Boobeam on his doorstep, he has been raising it as a pet. Boobeam seems to appreciate the care, as it has saved Dyna Man from near death at least once. The Kokichis - Due to not understanding why five people who are slightly different versions of Kokichi Oma can coexist, Dyna Man swiftly dropkicked the entire quintet the first time he saw them. After participating in Dark Man 1's failed group attack against Dyna Man, the group and Dyna ceased most hostility off-screen. This continued to mostly hold true after Dyna Man went on an unpopular week-long quest to find the origins of each Kokichi; while one Kokichi was peer-pressured into being part of the aforementioned group attack, another turned out to be the Kokichi, and plots to attack Dyna Man in the future. It probably isn't going to amount to anything. Kikuri - When Dyna Man met Kikuri during an incident where he was somehow transported to Gensokyo's Hell, the two became a couple almost immediately. Trivia *Dyna Man's different sclera color and overall palette compared to Mega Man for MS-DOS is thanks to makeup he uses daily. Dyna Man is rather sensitive about how he looks without makeup. Category:Characters Category:Parody Accounts